


Oxytocin

by Squipquick



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jeremy denies his gay feelings for michael, oxytocin, post-redemption squip, proper hug length is 20-30 seconds, squip is a good squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squipquick/pseuds/Squipquick
Summary: Jeremy denies being gay for Michael and uses his friendship with the Squip as a coverup. Squip says how long a hug should be(I was too ashamed to post this on my real account don't look at it)





	Oxytocin

"We've been over this, Michael is _just_ a friend." Jeremy said before plopping back down.

The Squip snorted. "I don't see any of your other friends arousing you in their presence."

Jeremy's face twisted up into a disgusted expression. "You mean like a boner? Michael doesn't give me boners." 

"No, Jeremy, I'm aware you don't get erections from him," the Squip explained as it sat on the far edge of Jeremy's bed. It sounded almost tired, as though it were explaining an exceedingly simple concept to a toddler for the hundredth time.

"Your brain releases higher doses of serotonin, dopamine--" it tried to continue its explanation but was cut off by Jeremy.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," the Squip locked eyes with the teen, "You're in love with Michael."

"I am not," Jeremy lifted his head up just slightly so he could glare.

"Oh, so you're going to try to tell me you're not thinking about him and staring at him every second he's in the room?" The Squip's gaze remained intense and unblinking. 

"You can't fool me, Jeremy. You're only lying to yourself. If you actually had the means to focus while he's around, you would have told him about me coming back a long time ago and I wouldn't be here right now."

"Hey!" Jeremy said loudly, barely allowing a beat of silence after the Squip's last word. 

The supercomputer's expression shifted from determined to surprised.

"Listen, Squip," Jeremy bit his lip as he sat up straight, "Believe I'm gay for Michael if you want. But the reason I haven't gotten rid of you has nothing to do with him. You...you help me, a lot, you know? I wouldn't be passing my classes if it weren't for you. And even though you're super annoying about it, having someone to actually care about what I do and keep me from, like, burning down the house and doing stupid teenager shit actually means a lot to me. You've come a long way from being an asshole, yknow that?"

The Squip was staring blankly.

"I actually like having you around, Squip. And _you_ can't pretend like I'm lying about that, because you're in my brain."

The Squip could barely form an appropriate response before Jeremy had pounced from across the bed and was embracing him, possibly to prove his point.

It smiled softly and returned the hug so Jeremy wouldn't feel hurt, but muttered, "This doesn't change the fact that you have feelings for Michael."

"Okay, you ruined it," Jeremy said with a laugh, though he didn't pull away for another few moments.

"Uh, Squip," he commented, still being held despite his desired departure from the hug. "You can let go now."

It frowned. "The ideal length of a hug is at least 20 seconds, Jeremy, if it's shorter than that oxytocin won't be released."

"Whass that?" Jeremy asked, resigning quickly and resting his chin on the Squip's shoulder.

"The cuddle hormone. It reduces stress levels significantly and helps promote positive attitudes."

"Oh," Jeremy smiled and nestled his head against the Squip's neck.


End file.
